The improved lock mechanism of the present invention arose out of the need to securely lock the halves of an injection mold together against the high pressures generated during injection and curing of a thermoplastic or similar material, which pressures can easily generate forces exceeding 25 tons. The known methods of achieving this result, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,545 and 3,590,437 have not proved to be satisfactory in all respects.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple and effective mechanism for tightly holding together the sections of an injection mold during the injection and curing steps of the injection molding process.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mechanism, as aforesaid, which is small in both size and weight, may be self-contained within the mold, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mechanism, as aforesaid, which may be smoothly and effortlessly operated under either a manual or mechanical control, but which will securely lock together the mold sections against the high pressures generated during the injection and curing of a thermoplastic or similar material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mechanism, as aforesaid, which is capable of rapid engagement and disengagement, to facilitate maximum production output and to reduce the unit of time per operating personnel allocable to each injection operation.